


Raptor, Raptor, Burning Bright（迅猛龙，迅猛龙，光耀如火）

by whitesail



Series: Raptors in the rainforest [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst, Animal Intelligence, Animals, Canon-Typical Violence, Colombia - Freeform, Dinosaurs, Gen, Genetically Engineered Beings, Pack Bonding, Symbiotic Relationship, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesail/pseuds/whitesail
Summary: Owen Grady绝对是古往今来第一个把迅猛龙和安全感联系起来的人，他想。如果有一件事情他确信无疑，那就是Blue永远不会伤害他，就像他永远不会伤害她一样。他试着在脑海里描绘他美丽的、炽烈的Blue再一次被束缚在她的小围场里的情形，然后发现：他做不到。在劫后的侏罗纪世界，Owen Grady肩负着拯救Blue的重任，形单影只地回到了这个度假胜地。ACU很快就要来做后续清理工作，而这一次，他们不会再使用非致命武器。不过，Owen很快意识到，一切的一切在暴虐霸王龙出逃的那一个晚上已经天翻地覆。他的迅猛龙们比任何人能想象的更加聪明。Blue开始明白她身处的这个世界如何运转。她的智慧让Owen改变了的一切……但是迅猛龙是非常贵重的财产——而且InGen对Blue和她的种族还有一些别的安排……





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raptor, Raptor, Burning Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362098) by [DisaLanglois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisaLanglois/pseuds/DisaLanglois). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 业余翻译，诚邀校对 orz

“二十英尺！十五！十！”飞机副驾驶员喊道，从直升机的舱门中探着身子，“十英尺！走，走，走！”

 

Owen Grady从直升机的降落橇上纵身一跃，大地升上来迎接他。他以伞兵的姿势翻滚着砸中了温暖的石头地面。

 

在他头顶上，直升机已经重新拔高了，激起的气流猛烈地冲击着他。Owen翻身站起，冲他们比了个大拇指。直升机升上高空，轰鸣着越过湖泊向回飞去，不忘和水面保持足够安全的距离，以防沧龙小姐想要一架休伊做口嚼玩具。那个直升机飞行员愿意送他的一程也就这样了。

 

Owen花了点时间张望四周。他正站在沧龙湖的边上，昨天晚上霸王龙和暴虐就是在这里进行的决斗。他现在独自一人，身处抛荒的度假地。在剩下的一个下午和晚上的时间里，湖的这一边全部属于Owen。

 

全部属于他，准确地说，除了一只落跑的霸王龙，和至少一只迅猛龙。所有的飞行员都觉得这个家伙已经神志不清了，并且毫不犹豫地当面告诉了他。

 

Owen捡起背包，备好武器。

 

这把AK47是个挺不错的惊喜。他完全想象不出Clair是怎么搞到一把AK47的——但是只有配备上它，Clair才允许他搭侏罗纪三号的便车回到公园。她现在在大陆上，从头到脚淹没在律师、记者和侏罗纪世界的疏散人员中。

 

昨天晚上，二万二千人从纳布拉尔岛紧急撤离。实际上伟大的侏罗纪公园有应对任何可能突发情况的计划。他们为霸王龙出逃三次/年而训练，他们为鸭嘴兽的禽流感训练，他们为恐怖袭击训练。侏罗纪三号和六号正在湖的遥远的另一边做地毯式搜索，寻找掉队的人，而InGen安全局在大陆的渡船港口集结部队。他们会在早上登陆，控制住所有的出逃恐龙，让公园恢复到一个安全的环境，以便侦察与监视队伍穿过公园进行彻查清理。

 

就普通大众而言，所发生的一切不过就是这位名叫Simon Masarani的身家百万的商业大亨兼业余飞行员把他的直升机撞进了鸟舍，然后里面会飞的动物一窝蜂地逃了出来。在公园的游客中至少有八名死亡。但是这场灾难的真正规模已经被一大堆不披露条款掩埋了，比你能说出“科斯塔康克迪亚*”还快。Clair是这艘船的船长，但她的损毁控制工作做得比蠢蛋Schettino好千万倍。她仍然戴着侏罗纪世界运营经理的头衔，以鸬鹚的速度和敏捷在二万二千惊慌失措的游客和世界媒体之间转圜。

 

然后现在，就好像她盘子里的事情还不够多似的，Owen Grady出现了，带着他的“丢失迅猛龙”事件在她身边嗡嗡乱飞。

 

 “我必须找到Blue。”他对Clair说，“我必须把她搞回围场里去，在ACU把一枚火箭推进榴弹射到她屁股上之前。”

 

“你不能一个人回去！”Clair厉声说。

 

“我必须去，Clair！”他说，“没有其他人可以。InGen不会费神用镇静剂的——他们知道她有多危险。他们会直接从半空中把她搞定，而不是靠近。”

 

“您有五条热线电话，老板！”一名助手把头探进指挥帐篷打断了他们，“CNN，Al-Jazheera，BBC，Fox……”

 

“一分钟。”Clair回答，冲他举起一根手指，凝视仍然粘在Owen身上。

 

“我需要这么做，Clair。”Owen说，“我欠她的。 _你_ 欠她的。”

 

Clair就那么瞪着他，将近有一个世纪那么长，不动声色，冷若冰霜。他屏住了呼吸。

 

她也知道他们欠Blue和其他的迅猛龙多少。暴虐霸王龙不会在主街上待太长时间的。把她引到公园中心的恨意还会把她引向疏散点的无助的人群。昨天晚上，希尔顿酒店里大概挤入了上千人，渡轮码头还有更多个上千人。成千上万的人，像数不清的室友一样挤在一处，宛如巨大的诱饵吸引着一条致命的鲨鱼——他们真的很难说自己欠迅猛龙三人组多少人情。

 

最终，她长叹一口气，冲他大摇其头。“侏罗纪三号正在添油，一小时之内飞回那里。”她告诉他，“和Mel Riordan谈谈，他有东西给你。哦而且，看在上帝的份上，带上电话，Owen！”

 

他有一个下午和晚上的时间来找到Blue并好言好语地把她劝回围场。Blue会不会愿意回去还是个未知数，他也知道自己不能强迫她——当然他该死的绝对会试试。毕竟她拯救了二万二千条性命……

 

公园的主街空无一人。明亮的商业招牌闪烁着向虚空发出无声的尖叫。恐龙大战留下的残局让主街看起来更像一张来自前段时间的阿勒波*的采风照片，而不是一个价值百万的度假地。他转过身，扫视四周。没有东西在移动。没有人，没有动物。什么都没有。

 

他又转了个身，脖颈后的短发竖立起来，夹克下的一层冷汗像细针一样蛰刺着他的皮肤。

 

他从来没见过这个地方空荡荡的样子——即使是闭园后的时间，到处都是的清洁工也会忙忙碌碌，喋喋不休，手机上播放着哥斯达黎加音乐。只是寂静的缘故，他告诉自己，稳住，Grady。你仅仅是因这种寂静而不安，就是这样。他开始在废墟和咖啡馆的家具（翼龙把它们丢得到处都是）间穿行。他能闻到什么死去的东西的味道——已经在热带的温度下腐败了——但是这些尸体是S&R队伍该管的事情。

 

他记得有一只迅猛龙被暴虐霸王龙整个地甩飞出去，然后是一团突然爆发的火焰。这是他的第一个好线索。Owen走到他记忆中的地点附近，脖颈后寒毛竖立，AK47沉甸甸地压在他的前臂上。

 

是Echo。她死了，毫无疑问。她的大部分躯体已经烧得漆黑，但是他仍然能辨认出她的相貌。Echo的身侧已经在高温中浮肿起来了。

 

这只小迅猛龙是直接在他的掌心里孵化的。她出壳的时候猛踢一脚摆脱了束缚，从蛋壳里滚出来，愤怒地发出一声相当个性的尖细鸣叫。他用手小心翼翼地拢住她，她立刻把他的大拇指当成了出气对象。

 

“抱歉，好姑娘。”Owen喃喃道。

 

有人来过了，他注意到。Echo没被那些游侠恐龙当作食物，但是她的猎杀爪消失了。他弯下身仔细查看，用一只手捂住鼻子和嘴巴。

 

没了，是被扯掉的。他不认为游荡的恐龙会取走死掉的角质而忽略摆在眼前的肉。有人来过了，而且带走了点小纪念品。是人类没错。

 

“ **该死的！** ”他说，怒火从胸膛向头顶翻涌，“你这个 **操蛋的混球！** ”

 

主街的寂静吞没了他的咒骂。

 

……………………

 

昨晚霸王龙和暴虐厮杀的地方满是破碎的玻璃、松动的铺路石和倒塌的砖墙。他顺着主街走去，攀上创新中心的台阶。Delta想了个什么办法进入了这座建筑，那么或许Blue也会走这条路？大门的电力被切断了，他不得不强行把它们掰开。

 

空无一人。火山被西侧窗户中流泻而入的阳光映亮。“欢迎来到三星创新中心——我一生中见过的最他妈媚俗的东西。”他嘟囔道。走廊里没有动静，也没有腐败的味道。昨天没人死在这里。一大堆破破烂烂的食品包装袋四散在地板上。这里被当作了紧急聚集点，人们一定在这儿待了好几个小时。

 

他在Hammond的雕像前停下脚步。“Blue！”他叫道。

 

他开始沿着环绕“火山内核”旋转上升的台阶往上爬。他会先查看一下顶层，再慢慢向下找。这样如果Blue在他之后进来的话他就能在下来的路上遇见她。正当他爬到半腰时，一声金属质感的熟悉尖鸣传入他的耳朵。

 

“Blue！”他喊，跳到栏杆边探头向下看去。

 

那不是Blue。那是Delta。

 

她一跛一跛地从礼品店的拱门下走出来，停住脚步，抬起她的鼻吻，看到了头顶上的他。她的头从一边晃到另一边，用这只眼睛打量他，又从另一只眼睛里打量他，像鸟一样。

 

“Delta，好姑娘。”

 

在她的大部分生命里，她都是这样从围场里抬头看着高高在上的他。现在Owen还是处在一个高于她的位置，或许他能利用这一点。即使经过几年的集中训练，迅猛龙们能理解的词汇和短语仍然能用一只手数过来。它们对口语英语的理解根本赶不上宠物狗的平均水平。但是它们对学到的知识进行总结并应用到新情况上的能力比任何狗都 _好太多倍_ 。

 

他举起手，就好像他们仍然在一场训练之中。

 

“Delta！Ho！好样的。Ho！好样的。”他转过身，开始向楼梯下跑，环绕着火山内核转了一圈又一圈。“Ho！在那里等我！”

 

两个总比一个好——但是，老天爷啊，有这一个跟着就意味着找到另一个将会难如登天。他又转过一个弯，发现在上一圈和这一圈的时间之隔里Delta已经垮倒在地。她本来是站着的，而现在整个瘫在了她的肚子上。

 

她受伤了吗？Owen加快了脚步。

 

“Delta！”他叫道，“Ho！”他从楼梯尽头跃下，向她冲去。离她不远处，他放慢了脚步。尽管她受伤了，迅猛龙仍然是危险的猎食者。

 

她趴倒在地上，前爪撑住地面抬起头来，低吼了一声，展示出她的牙齿。

 

她不是迅猛龙的Alpha，她吼叫不是为了保护地位，而是因为他的身上带有威胁。

 

是因为那把来复枪。她知道一把AK47代表什么。她或许不明白语言，但是她绝对通晓武器。

 

“好吧，来复枪禁令，我懂。”他从身侧拿下枪支，小心翼翼地放到地上，“好样的，Delta，好姑娘，好样的。”他伸出一只手，“放松，Delta。放松，好姑娘。”

低吼停止了。

 

她用一只眼睛，又用另一只上上下下仔细地打量他。他也同时观察着她的情况。她的背上有一圈伤口——利齿。暴虐霸王龙用尖锐的大牙齿把她从它的背上扯下来，丢到了一边。伤口已经发黑了，不再流血。她的前胸有一个洞，只有一颗大口径子弹能造成那种伤害。

 

耶稣基督啊，他赞叹不已，它们到底有多顽强？她失去了那么多血，他本来已经断定她活不下来。但是现在她就在这儿，伤痕累累、虚弱靡顿，但是一息尚存。

 

“你没事儿的，”他说，谨慎地向她的头部挪动，“你没事儿的。”她冲他的手掌啪地咬紧牙齿，在不伤害到他的前提下表明这只手已经引起了她的注意。Owen向前移去，把掌心贴到了她的脸侧。她摸起来很温暖，有点发烧？

 

Delta突然撤走了她的头。他猛地抽回手。她转头向楼梯看去，盯着他的身后。

 

“是什么，好姑娘？”

 

她把前爪撑在胸骨之下，借力站起了身子，把他从面前推开，发出了一声咳嗽-吠叫。Delta听到了他听不到的东西，而咳嗽-吠叫说明那是另一只迅猛龙。它们只在呼唤同伴和他的时候使用这种声音信号。

 

为了命名迅猛龙庞杂的声音语言，Owen不得不自己造出一整个新词库来，像咳嗽-吠叫和响鼻-咆哮等等，因为以前从来没人找这个麻烦去研究它们。食草动物不会发出这么多种声响，也没有几种食肉动物会这么吵闹。不多的几种发出如此繁复声音的的动物是那些真正危险的：拥有大容量大脑和复杂社会生活的顶级食肉动物，不用担心其他更强壮、更凶狠的东西侦听到它们的交谈。狼，狮子，土狼，虎鲸，迅猛龙。

 

当然，还有人类：世界上最贪婪的捕食者。

 

“Blue？”他说。

 

Delta又咳嗽-吠叫了一次，开始向楼梯挪去。她跛得厉害，每走一步脑袋都下沉一点。她正把重心偏向右腿，尾巴甩向一侧，像舵一样帮助她保持平衡。

 

“Delta！”他叫，一把抓起AK47挂到肩上，追赶在她身后。他举起一只拳头，绕到她前面，“Ho！停下，Delta！Ho！Delta，ho！”他退得离她远了些，向后走去，另一只手摸索到了楼梯扶手。

 

“Ho！”他向后退去，踏上第一个台阶。当迅猛龙们还是小狗崽大小时，他们训练过几千遍这个动作。

 

她盯着他，眨了眨眼睛。有那么一会儿他屏住了呼吸，然后Delta慢慢地放低胸膛，又一次趴了下去。她还记得。她咕噜了几声，但是没再试图跟上他。他小心地退上台阶，直到确定Delta会乖乖呆着，才猛地转身沿楼梯向上跑去。

 

向上，再向上。“Blue！”他喊道，“Blue！”在楼下，Delta发出一声咳嗽-吠叫，也呼唤着自己的姐妹。

 

“Blue！”

 

回应的鸣声从一条交叉过道里传来。

 

“Blue！”他喊，加快了脚步。

 

这条走廊通向创生实验室，孵化室在它上面。如果来的是个好日子，游客们可以透过厚厚的玻璃隔音墙观看恐龙孵化。他的迅猛龙们就是在下面的实验室里被设计出来，在这里孵化的。他奔过明亮的“请勿敲打玻璃”的标牌，猛地停住了脚步。

 

“Blue。”

 

她直直地站着，目不转睛地盯着他，像一座雕塑一样完全静止。她看着他观察她，他们能清楚地看到对方——透过至少四层不同的玻璃。

 

她站在孵化室的另一头的走廊里，那条走廊通向去往创生实验室的台阶。她看起来只有几码远，但是实际上用脚走的话大概有几百码。操这个地方——这些玻璃走廊是为了容纳大流量的游客并使他们能够弯弯绕绕走遍整个孵化室而设计的，没有任何可以抄的近道。动物权利保护者们曾跳进孵化室，拍拍打打，吵吵嚷嚷，而这里没有未锁之门。

 

“Blue。”他说。

 

她张开嘴巴，大叫一声。这种叫声他着实很少听到。他昨天夜里曾听到过，仅仅一次——它蕴含了迷惑、失落和痛苦。

 

她被困住了吗？

 

“我来了，好姑娘。”他转过身，迅速摸索过弯曲的走廊。Blue转头看着他穿过迷宫般的玻璃逐渐接近。

 

“在那呆着，我来了。”左转。右转。Owen不曾让目光离开她。

 

孵化室空寂无人，门户大开。这里没有窗户，电力的缺席使它更加黑暗而阴冷。以前这里总是有恐龙蛋，在它们的位置上被温暖包围着，但现在没有了。孵化器像高尔夫球座一样空站着，他记起Clair说他们正在疏散实验室。那些铺着柔软锯末的独立孵化间都空荡荡的——今天不会有恐龙孵化了。本应保护新生恐龙脆弱皮肤的软和温暖的锯末现在看起来都变得灰暗冰冷。

 

“在那呆着，好姑娘。”他绕过一个角落，终于惊讶地发现Blue根本就不在走廊里，她在一个孵化间里。

 

他突兀地停下脚步。她转过身来面对着他，目光越过孵化间的白色有机玻璃挡板落在他身上。有那么一会儿他以为她被困住了，但之后他记起来迅猛龙已经知道门把手是干什么用的。她并没有被困住。

 

这个孵化间也并不是她随机选择的。

 

她转身面对他，脑袋前后摇晃。她正发出一种低沉的声音，这种声音被Owen起外号叫“timbering”。它听起来像帆船船体上一块巨大的木板的呻吟——一种深沉的 _bombombombombom, bom-bom-bom_ ，像重压下老旧的木头。

 

他记得暴虐也发出过同样的声音，不过那是从一个更深更大的喉咙里冒出来的。这是代表沉思的声响，但并不是一种愉快的沉思。

 

覆盖她鼻腔的厚实皮肤随着她的每一次呼吸张弛着。

 

“你还记得。”他说。

 

Blue张大嘴巴，发出一声金属般锐利的尖叫。她从孵化间的门里冲出来，肩膀撞上了孵化间的墙，激起一阵震颤。她上前一步，前爪威胁地抓挠着空气，但是她的头从一边游移到另一边，迷惘疑惑，举棋不定。

 

他立稳脚跟，没有后退，而是直直地盯着她。这不可能。它们只在这里呆了生命的最初一个周。她不可能记得——不是吗？

 

“你记得。”他呼吸道，“我不明白怎么回事，但是你还记得。”

 

她的盯视跨越整条昏暗的走廊，那双金黄色的眼睛和那金黄色的目光中蕴含的东西令人费解。她发出了低低的嘶叫声，没有眨动眼睛，但是那对狭窄的瞳孔正微微收放，流露出他读不懂的情感。

 

“你是在这里出生的。Blue，和Charlie，Delta，还有Echo。你们在这里出生。你们也是在这里被制造的。设计你们花了大概八百万美元。你不知道，但是这是事实。八百万是很大一笔钱。”

 

她盯着他，前爪在空中抓握着，长长的指爪弯曲又松开，头仍然在前后晃动。他意识到她现在非常困惑——但是一个Alpha是不应该感到迷惘的，永远不。一个Alpha应该总是镇静确信，指点江山。它应该是最强壮、最迅捷、最具有攻击性的那一只，而且必须时刻准备着捍卫自己的地位。就像中世纪的国王一样，Alpha的统治在它们无法战胜自己所有的篡位者的时候就终结了。Alpha承担不起迷惘的代价。

 

但是Blue现在被古怪的记忆淹没，由不得她不感到没顶的迷惑。她以威胁他来掩盖自己的困惑，她会在几秒钟之内毫不犹豫地杀死一个人，只为了掩饰她短暂缺席的头领地位。

 

“放松，Blue。”他说，尽量让自己的声音保持冷静平稳，“你记得，我也记得。我记得你，Blue。”她冲他嘶叫-猛咬了一声，牙齿在空中响亮地相碰。

 

他的手一直伸着，放得很低，显示着他的友好意向。把她从这里搞出来弄回围场将会比他想象的复杂多了。或许他可以先把她哄出来，再回来找Delta？

 

Blue把这个决定砸得粉碎。她的脑袋本来仍然在前后晃动，然后一瞬之间这个小动作停止了，一个心跳之后她猛地弹跳起来冲向了前方，威慑、埋怨和困惑同时混杂在一声尖叫之中，她饥饿的利齿冲他而来。

 

他向后跳去，举起AK47，枪口向前。“Blue！”

 

她突兀地停住了， 脚爪扣入瓷砖保持平衡。一声尖叫从她大张的嘴巴里爆发出来，回荡在创新中心的玻璃走廊之间。

 

Owen努力地稳住自己，纹丝不动。

 

“Blue。”他警告道。

 

她的鼻腔一张一弛，但是身体完全静止，一双金黄色的眼睛只聚焦在他身上。这种盯视他是见过的。他的拇指压下了火力选择钮到“连发”档。

 

“Blue。我们不会到这种地步的。后退，Blue。不要这样。”

 

她知道AK47是什么，他意识到。他向来认为迅猛龙们遇到的第一颗子弹将会是它们忽略的最后一件火器。她或许不知道在几秒之内这把来复枪就可以射光一整个弹夹，但是她知道他伤害她就像她伤害他一样便捷容易。

 

“别这样，Blue。放松，Blue。后退。我不想这么做，Blue。”

 

很长很长一段时间内他们就这么互相瞪视着。她的前爪开开合合。Owen无法想象什么样的想法正掠过那捕食者的大脑。他平端着枪，等待她先行动。

 

他等待的时间似乎比过去五年里他看着她的所有时间的总和都要长。

 

最终，Blue原地转过身去，长尾巴划过空气。几秒之内她就消失在了走廊的转弯处。

 

Owen如释重负地吐出一口急促的喘息。她移动得太快了。如果她决定要攻击他，他根本没有机会调整枪口来瞄准。

 

他长叹一声，放下了来复枪。

 

在一座黑暗的建筑里上上下下地追赶一只愤怒而迷惑的迅猛龙听起来不是个明智的主意。Blue会在平静下来准备好之后找到他的。现在他要回到Delta身边。

他后退几步，谨慎地留意着她消失的那个拐角，沿着玻璃走廊往回走去。

 

……………………

 

Owen回到楼梯底部的时候，Delta还像一只过大的母鸡一样蹲在那里。他一边留意着Blue一边走下楼梯，她撑着自己坐了起来，在他走到她身边后又咝咝地叹着气重新趴了下去。Delta身上没有攻击欲——至少不是今天。她现在一定筋疲力尽、腰酸背痛，而且她也不是傲气固执的Blue。

 

“Delta，好姑娘。”他移到她身边，放下枪支，“让我们看看。让我们看看。”

 

如果Blue还记得她的孵化间，那么或许Delta也会记得伤口处理和治疗。有一次，Echo和Blue打了相当野蛮的一架，制造了不少需要缝针的深伤口。实际上当时它们每一个都收到了别人的抓痕作为礼物。它们生命的最初六个月里，Owen花了大部分时间往它们身上贴石膏。“让我们看看”是它们能听懂的的关键短语之一。

 

他从肩膀上卸下背包，慢慢放到地上以免惊吓Delta。她会让他触碰她吗？这里没有能控制住她的头部限制器，她会允许自己的手伸到她的私人空间里吗？他缓慢地向前移动。

 

“让我们看看。”他哄道，“对，让我们看看。”

 

他极慢地挪上前，把一只手覆在了她的肩上。她怀疑地审视着他，但是并没有冲他猛咬牙齿，也没有甩开他的手。

 

她的皮肤很温暖。没错，他想，有点发烧。可能还有缺水。他的左手跟上右手，指尖轻柔地拂过她后背和身侧凝固的伤口。它们看起来都没感染——或许那只年轻的暴虐霸王龙有一口干净的好牙。他安抚地对她低语，而她也相当配合地彻底侧躺下来，从一只闪闪发光的眼睛里看着他。他拿出一支注射器和一瓶抗生素，把针管插进那爬行动物一样的皮肤褶皱之间。

 

他刚刚把针头拔出来，Delta就从他手底下跳了起来。她猛地起身，快得把他手里的注射器都撞飞了。一秒之后他听见了那个让她蹦起来的声音。

 

创新中心的门打开了。

 

他翻身冲过去捞起他的AK47。几乎同时，一个小队的人闯了进来。

 

他们以楔形队伍迅速挺进，互相掩护，手里拿着武器——自动来复枪。他们不是来征服的，他们是来猎杀的。InGen安全局的黑制服充满了屋子。Owen端起AK47，领队的胸膛穿过老旧的瞄准器落入他眼中。

 

Delta放低下颚，嘴巴大张，低哮一声，以抓住 _每一个人_ 的全部注意力。

 

“Whoa！”Owen大喊。

 

“迅猛龙！”领队叫道。他在瓷砖地上滑动着停住脚步，武器上了膛。一瞬间，所有的枪口都黑洞洞地对准了Owen。

 

“退后，伙计们！”Owen大声说，压住声调和嗓子眼里即将喷涌的尖叫，“别开火！小心误伤！”

 

“你是Grady吗？”

 

“退后！”

 

“闪开！”领队人冲他喊，他的眼神根本不在Owen身上。他瞪着Owen背后呲牙咧嘴的Delta。他们都瞪着Delta：一只愤怒的迅猛龙足以吸引每一个人的视线。领队人汗水覆盖的脸白如死灰，他害怕了。

 

“你们都他妈从哪儿来的？”Owen怒道，丝毫不关心他身后压抑的低哮，“Dearing给了我十二小时！”

 

“闪一边去，Grady！”领队叫道。他胸前的标牌写着“Bulgen”。

 

“不！退后！你们休想动这些动物一根手指头！”

 

Bulgen的目光与Owen相接。“这些动物杀了我们的人。”他说，仍然举着武器，“它们品尝过了人类的血肉，它们必须被处理掉。”

 

Owen注意到Bulgen头顶上一团移动的黑影。那只是领队人上方的一丝极细微的颤动，但是一股冰冷的恐惧一瞬间顺着血液流过他的四肢百骸。他眯着眼睛直视Bulgen，努力地防止自己的眼神游移到上方的阳台。

 

“Bulgen，”他说，没有低下AK47的枪口。他不能。如果他放下武器，他们就会对Delta开火，然后他们就会统统死掉。必要的话他会开枪，但是他知道自己不可能快到救下他们所有人。“Bulgen，听我说，退后。你休想动我的迅猛龙。退后！”

 

“他们不再是你的了，伙计。你已经不是InGen员工了！”

 

“没错，今天早上被开掉之后我就不再听从InGen的命令了。退后，我说！你，左边那个！对，我看见你了！别以为你能从我身边溜过去！放下武器！”

 

“闪开！”Bulgen喊道。

 

“想动我的迅猛龙，你们得先过我这一关！”Owen吼回去，“你要这么做吗？要吗？”

 

 “别发疯！”Bulgen大声说，“它们只是动物！”

 

“它们是 _我的_ 动物！后退！我说了我会在十二个小时内把它们送回围场，我是认真的。你们开火，我就开火。”

 

“你疯了！”

 

“十二小时！”他喊道，“在那之前，第一个想要冲我的迅猛龙射击的人会在脑袋上挨一颗7.62毫米子弹！”

 

“你简直他妈的失了智！”Bulgen说，“你居然用致命武器威胁我们，为了一只 _动物_ ？”

 

“没错，我觉得我就是要这么做。看看她——她受伤了。她现在对任何人都不是危险！”

 

“我会让你吃不了兜着走。你永远也不可能再在保安行业混了。”

 

“好哇，回去冲着哥斯达黎加警察哭诉去吧。现在退后。滚出去。十二小时。告诉你的InGen老板，十二小时！”

 

“十二小时？”Bulgen说，“等会儿，首先谁他妈要给你十二小时？”

 

“十二小时。”Owen没有放下枪。他能感觉到他们开始屈服。有些人转头盯着Bulgen，等待他们的指挥官给出决定，并祈祷那将会是个好决定。Bulgen左看看，右看看，他的决心已经弱化到他需要扫视四周以确定自己的人都还在他身旁为他助威了。

 

“所以你的决策呢，Bulgen？十二小时，还是这个？”他向硬邦邦地压在他肩上的枪筒偏偏下巴。

 

“十二小时。”Bulgen妥协了，“十二小时，然后我会亲自把子弹射进那东西的身体里。”

 

“滚出这个地方！”Owen咆哮。

 

“走吧。”Bulgen说，又一次左右环视。他收起枪支，向后退去。“我会记得给你发一份视频，这样你就能亲眼见证它的发生了。”

 

“滚。”Owen说，向门口偏偏脑袋。只要他拿到了他的十二小时，让Bulgen享受一下他那些诅咒的满足感也无妨。他看着他们回撤，一直端着AK47来尽可能长时间地抓紧他们的注意力。他们穿过创新中心的双扇门离开了。

 

最后一个人安全离开他的视野后，他立刻就垂下了手。“耶稣啊。”他小声说，抹掉眼睛里的汗水。终于，他允许自己抬眼向上看去。

 

Blue站在大门上方的阳台上，低头看着他。

 

他又一次意识到迅猛龙们是多么致命的猎手。俗语是真的：一只你在观察的迅猛龙不是一只准备吃掉你的迅猛龙。

 

在刚才的整个对峙过程中，Delta就站在Owen身后，稳定地保持着嘶叫和低哮，吸引着所有来者的目光。Blue是从后面观察Bulgen的队伍的，纹丝不动，冰冷无声，一触即发。如果刚才Bulgen抬起了头——如果他的人开了火——他们就已经是死人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Costa Concordia：一艘在意大利触礁的游船。
> 
> *Aleppo：叙利亚的一个城市。


	2. 第二章

Delta发出老奶奶的咕囔声，虚弱地一屁股坐了回去。

Blue咳嗽-吠叫一声跃过栏杆，像一只鸟儿一样轻盈地落在她的姊妹身边。她们用铃铛一样的哨响和低吟问候着，互相蹭着脸颊，往对方鼻尖上喷着气交换呼吸。Delta低下头，张大嘴巴，什么东西“咔哒”一声轻轻掉在了瓷砖上。

Blue向那个东西垂下鼻子，喷出一口热气。等她的头微微挪了挪，Owen才看见那是什么。

那是一对迅猛龙的猎杀爪。

“Echo。”他说，认出了那对指爪。

原来他想错了，人类没有把Echo的爪子拿走当纪念品。两只迅猛龙正弯身向着那对猎杀爪，深深地呼着气，发出嘶哑的呼噜声，就像在和死去的Echo的回忆交谈一样。Blue小心翼翼地用牙齿叼起其中的一个，轻柔地含住一阵子，又慢慢地吐了出来。

Owen筋疲力尽地坐到地上，紧紧闭上眼睛。他昨天晚上只睡了两个小时——在渡船的海图室里打了个盹，和一个昏死在他肩膀上的Clair一起。为了保持清醒他不得不使劲灌自己咖啡，但是咖啡因的劲头现在已经过了。这不，他开始胡思乱想，无中生有。他正对毫无意义的东西进行过度解读——试图在动物身上读出明显并不存在的人类情感。

真难相信他第一次见证暴虐霸王龙生吞活人仅仅是一天之前。往回倒二十四个小时的带，他的周末还只不过是修自行车，灌啤酒和参加Barry的布拉柴维尔风格烧烤聚餐。

现在他却在这儿，一个空落落的主题公园，和两只迅猛龙一块。他本以为只能找到一只活下来的，结果现在成了两只。他本以为他得费九牛二虎之力才能找到它们，结果直接与它们偶遇。他真想知道它们为什么没离开创新中心。它们一整天都在这里吗？或许是因为Delta无法行动？

他必须把这两位小姐搞回围场里去。Owen不知道它们安全回到那里之后InGen还会不会射死他的迅猛龙。不过哺育和喂养它们可是花了好几百万。回到围场之后，它们就是宝贵的纯种样本，而不是怪物。在外面，ACU会穷追不舍，从半空中赏它们真真切切的一梭子；而回到围场后，至少还有他和Clair替它们争取一线生机。

他站起身，捡起了背包和AK47。

“我们得走了。”他提高声音说，“Blue！Delta！看着我！”

Blue扭过头来，威胁性地尖叫一声。

“Blu-ue，”他说，声音里浸透了“别逼我”的警告，“那些人会回来的。那些人？”他掌心向下冲大门挥了挥手，“你希望那些人回来吗？”

两只迅猛龙都随着他的手势转了转头。Delta低哮起来，重心后移，做出准备扑击的动作。她看起来毫不介意那些陌生人的返回。

“看着我。”Owen说，“我们要动身了，我们要动身了。”他没等它们跟着，直接举起一只手，自己朝掌心所指示的创生实验室的门口走了过去。实验室有一个后门。后门可以带他们穿过火山背面，到达一条小径，小径绕过调度室，通到度假区之外。

她们看着他离开，两双金黄的眼睛观察着他的举动，然后，像鸟一样，它们转过头，互相瞪视了一阵子。他穿过房间走向John Hammond的雕像，听见它们交换着低吠和呼噜。Blue曲起前臂至胸骨下方，开始跟着他小跑。Delta弯下身叼起那一对指爪，一瘸一拐地跟着。

“好了。”他满意地说，“好样的。我们就这么走出去。”

二十四个小时之前，他是绝对不会相信这个的：他正领着一对猎食动物穿过创新中心，就像领着一对疲惫的游客。他掏出手机给Clair拨了个电话。

他拨了号，等了整整三次铃响她才接通。

“Grady先生。”她说。

他累坏了。以往她每次这么脆生生地叫他的名字，一股电流就直击他的小腹。“我以为我有十二个小时！”

“到明天的日出。”她说。

“那究竟他妈的为什么六个InGen的混蛋刚刚闯了进来，武器上膛，满心想要冲我的迅猛龙开火？”

他仍然不擅长读火辣红发姑娘的心，但那长时间的沉默绝对不是什么好事。他等待着。

“我没有派遣他们。”她最终说，语调冰冷。

“是啊，我也不 _觉得_ 你会雇这么一群傻瓜。”他说，“他们根本不是什么精英队伍。他们根本连精英队伍的 _拉拉队队长_ 都不配做。他们一心只想着朝Delta开火，完全没看见后头的Blue。她正打算把他们像沙瓦玛*一样撕成片片呢。”

“它们还活着吗？”

“是啊，活着。”他回答，“领队的名字叫Bulgen。你查明谁派遣了他们之后，麻烦通报一声我救了他们的小命，尽管我根本没兴趣拯救想对我的迅猛龙开枪的混蛋。”

“我说Blue和Delta！”Clair不耐烦地说，“它们都活着吗？”

他转头看看他的迅猛龙。Delta还是一瘸一拐的，把尾巴摆向一边，像舵一样维持平衡。Blue刚刚停下脚步，惊奇地观察着一副展示鸟臀龙和蜥臀龙区别的图画，似乎在考虑图片是否能造成威胁。

二十四小时以前，他绝对做梦都想不到自己会在距离一对漫游的迅猛龙几英尺以外的地方聊电话。

“是的。”他说，“Blue还好，但Delta有点惨，我想她失了不少血。不过她还能站稳。我正带着它们往创新中心外边走呢。”

“照顾好你自己。”她的声音听起来尴尬极了，“我的意思是——我知道你能照顾好你自己……只是……”

“我会照顾好我自己的。”他回答，“嘿，别忘了我们明天还有个约会，记得吗？我可不能错过那个，不是吗？”

“别担心，我已经在安排日程了。”她承诺道。

…………………………

夕阳低垂在西边的山顶。Owen从创新中心的后门中钻出来，踏上碎石铺就的小路。右侧的支路通往水上公园，左侧的指向霸王龙王国。他选择了中间的那一条。跟着中间的岔路走，你就会到达一扇群树掩映的门。穿过那扇门是一条路，它将领着你到达禁区的主门。

“这边走。”他说。

他身后传来一声咕囔，随后是Delta的尖鸣。他停下脚步回头，正好与Delta目光相接。Blue正走向另外的方向，选择了去水上公园的那条路。她扭头看了他们一眼，发出一声命令的咳嗽-吠叫。

Delta看了看Owen，不太高兴地咕噜着，慢慢转身背对他，小跑着跟上了她的姊妹。

“好吧。”他妥协了，“你是老大。”

Blue似乎知道自己正往哪里走。毕竟，它们是从昨晚遭遇暴虐的地方一路跟着Owen跑过来的。或许是本能告诉Blue重走来时的路。

好吧，只要它们大概往围场的方向前进就行，到底是哪条路无所谓。他没法强迫它们走不想走的路——那些它们把他当作老大并听从他命令的好日子已经永远离去了。

它们在一处挨着“古物今生”*的水景边停下喝水，他也停下来看着它们。Blue把鼻子埋进水里，像马一样大口地吞咽着，喉咙一鼓一鼓。

Delta把嘴里的一对指爪小心地吐了出来，把鼻吻浸入水池。一两秒之后她迅速抬起头来，收紧了喉咙吞咽着。浸入，抬起，浸入，抬起，浸入……Delta一直都是这么喝水的。她小口地啜饮，然后抬起头来让水靠重力流下喉咙。其他的迅猛龙像Blue那样大口喝水，但只有Delta的动作像一只鸟。

这只是他注意到的迅猛龙之间奇怪的差异之一。他一直都很好奇她到底有多少鸟类的DNA。她有没有嗉囊？他有些时候甚至想知道她会不会唱歌……

他永远也不会知道了。早就有人警告过他不要对InGen的智能资产问东问西。InGen设计了它们，申请了专利，抚育了它们，就这样。他不需要知道所有那些“为什么”，他的职责仅限于孵化和训练。

他甩了甩头，疲惫像潮水一样淹没了他。他必须在明早之前把它们带回围场，绝对不能再给InGen安全局任何射杀它们的机会。

“Blue！”他叫道，“Delta！走吧。我们要动身了！”

Delta跟上了他，但是Blue根本不理不睬。她从他身边小跑过去，进到了“古物今生”里面。Delta选择了转过身跟上Blue。

“好吧，我猜我们要从那边走。”

“古物今生”是个史前博物馆和蛇类公园的古怪集合体。所有已知的动物，只要它们的祖先曾经和恐龙共享一个地球，都在这里——从鸟类到小针鼹鼠，从蛇类到新西兰大蜥蜴，到一只从澳大利亚的动物园买来的鳄鱼。展示橱窗排列在宽阔的过道两边，足够轮椅通过。这些小路随意地在仿制土墙间绕来绕去，穿过棕榈树和苏铁。这里的大量设计都取材于那个澳大利亚动物园——尽管Owen很庆幸“哎呀”*这个词没有出现。

Blue在一个真实大小的黄铜迅猛龙雕像旁刹住了车。

“啊哦。”Owen说，突兀地停了下来。

那座塑像站在一堆苏铁之间，那是Blue的先祖们能认出的植物。它的左右两边都有樱桃木的展板，上面画着动物——鸟和蜥蜴，鳄鱼和鱼。这些动物在画家笔下和更多的迅猛龙热热闹闹地共处于一片风景之中，在一个白垩纪的伊甸园里嬉笑。狮子们倒是没和羊羔躺在一起，但迅猛龙们却是着实在一群鸟和蜥蜴之间奔跑着……

“Blue。”

Blue一动不动。她的体侧像赛马一样膨胀又收缩，但她身体的其他部分像冰冻一样僵硬。就连她的前爪也静止了。

Delta不高兴地哼哼着向前走去。她在他身边停下，瞪着她的姊妹，发出一声尖锐的响鼻-咆哮。

Blue呆若木鸡。

当他让它们首次接触到镜子时，迅猛龙们就是这样盯着自己的镜像的。第171课——镜子自我认识测试。这一项，迅猛龙们的成绩可谓优秀至极。Blue对着镜子欣赏她的蓝色条纹有 _好几天_ 。只有极少数的动物能通过这个测试。当时Owen难过得想要 _尖叫_ ，因为他不能把这一惊天动地的发现发表到任何帅气时髦的科学期刊上。

“Blue。”他开始着急了，再次叫道。Delta也和他一块响鼻-咆哮了一声。

她没有理睬他们两个，而是往旁边走了一步，远离了他。下一块木板展示的是恐龙进化到鸟类的过程。一只两足的恐龙充满自信地向前踏步，一路从始祖鸟走到了鹰。Blue盯着自己的远房表亲，浑身上下只有眼睛在动。

那个瞪视……那个沉默的瞪视 _从来_ 不代表好事。一只安静的、瞪视的迅猛龙是一只即将攻击的迅猛龙。

她转过头看着他，把脖子和头向后缩去。她慢慢地回撤，缩成一团，使自己变得尽可能地低矮，仿佛她正沉入恐慌的海洋。

他后颈的汗毛根根竖立。

“Blue。”他说。

他的声音把它引爆了。她猛地张大嘴巴尖叫起来。那声尖叫实在是震耳欲聋，连Delta也被吓得往后一跳，撞到了Owen身上。他踉跄几步，等找回平衡看向那个方向时，Blue已经消失了。

Delta一跛一跛地走上前，不高兴地大叫着。Blue出现在蛇类公园的拱门下，顿住脚步，抬起头冲他尖叫。

“Blue！”

那是代表痛苦的尖叫，这种声音他只听迅猛龙发出过一次，是Blue和Echo打架，Echo受伤后的尖叫。那是一种极度痛苦的尖叫，有点像马。那声尖叫的含义是毋庸置疑的，但是她并没有受伤。顶级猎食者不像猎物一样隐藏它们的痛苦，它们没必要那么做。她现在就处于痛苦之中——他看不见的那种。

他身后的Delta安慰性地咕噜着。

Blue又一次发出痛苦的尖叫，一转身跑进了蛇类公园。一秒之后他听见了玻璃碎裂的声音。

“操！”他叫，“Blue！”他冲进蛇类公园的门廊，刚好看到她用爪子砸碎了另外一个玻璃育养箱。她转身对他尖叫。

“Blue。”他说，试图让她冷静下来。他曾经给过那些尖叫声没这么痛苦的动物最后的仁慈。但是这个，他无能为力。Blue没有受伤，不管折磨她迅猛龙大脑的是什么东西，那都是  
一个他看不见的创口。

“怎么了，Blue？”

又一声尖叫。她回身跑过那一溜玻璃育养箱，用爪子砸向每一个。玻璃碎了一路，就像被来复枪给了一梭子一样。她在有计划地砸碎这些水箱。

“Blue！”他喊道。一条缅甸蟒蛇已经像一堆粗绳子一样从它的箱子里滑了下来，吐着信子品尝自由。

Blue从蛇类公园那头的拱门冲了出去，Owen取了更近的那个门。他恰好见证了Blue奔向最近的鸟笼，用前爪抓住笼子的铁条扯了开来。里面的青绿鹦鹉吓得乱窜，一时间笼子里充斥着尖鸣和一大团色彩明亮的翅膀，直到它们发现了近在咫尺的敞开的天空，一窝蜂哗啦啦地涌了出去。

Delta急切地跟在Blue身后，一瘸一拐，晃着脑袋发出安抚的低鸣。但即使是Delta都不能抚平Blue的天知道怎么来的痛苦。Blue转身向着她，把一声绝望的尖叫直接送到她姊妹的脸上，拒绝被安抚，拒绝平静。她冲向下一个笼子，Owen赶紧从她的必经之路上向后跳去。她朝着笼子里尖声大叫，金属条在她的爪子下像蕾丝一样脆弱。鸟儿们惊恐地涌向天空，Blue仰头向它们尖叫，好像天上的云彩能听见她一样。她猛地转向下一个笼子——蜥蜴。

她在制造成千上万美元的损失！

“Blue！”他大喊道，稳住脚跟，伸出手来，“Blue！退后！”他试着使用以前的命令语气，但是它的威力已经摇摇欲坠，“退后！Blue！看着我！”

就她分给他的注意力来看，倒不如说他在冲着那座黄铜雕像大喊大叫。她轻而易举地扯下蜥蜴笼子的门，把它随手丢在一边，好像它根本没有重量一样。然后她撤身看向他，又一声尖叫。

他看了一眼Delta，正好同时Delta也瞥了一眼他，于是Owen发现自己正和一头迅猛龙交换困惑的眼神。

Delta发出安抚的鸣声。

Blue拒绝被安抚。让她变得如此愤怒而具有破坏性的天知道是什么的顿悟还没有消失。她奔向下一个笼子，冲里面的动物尖叫。

“Blue！哦上帝啊，别！那是针鼹鼠！”

她冲向围笼的门，把它从铰链上拽了下来。她本可以把这些小东西当开胃菜，但她只是继续前进。她停下脚步，像发疯一样越过栅栏对里面惊慌失措的大蜥蜴尖叫。它们正在石头围栏的另一头疯狂地奔来跑去。它们的小世界天翻地覆！猴子们拿到了种植园的钥匙，神经病在管理精神病院，动物们占领了动物园……

“Blue！”

她转身尖叫，这一回朝着他全力冲刺，指爪大开，利齿清晰可见。

“ _操操操！_ ”

他拔腿就跑，一头扑向最近的掩体。他滚进最近的一丛苏铁之中，惊讶地发现它们居然真的、 _真的_ 不是棕榈树，而且非常不喜欢接纳难民。他从一株玻璃一样的多叶植物上弹下来，跌跌撞撞地穿过那些刀片一样锋利的叶子，扑倒在一株圆滚滚的树干后。他头顶上传来一声尖鸣，一声肉体相撞的闷响，随后是两只迅猛龙咆哮的声音。

他抬起头，发现自己正被罩在Delta身下。她半蹲在苏铁上，甩着尾巴，前爪大张，用身体挡住了Blue的攻击。Owen能从她粗厚的肘关节下看见她身前的Blue刨着地的脚爪。

Blue向前扑来，但是Delta转了个角度迎接她，两只迅猛龙胸膛相撞。Blue往后退了几步。Delta晃着脑袋，狠瞪她的姊妹，但是她的前爪放得很低，显示着她的和平意向。Blue尖叫一声，而Delta用一段呼噜和吱喳声回应。

它们在交流。Blue冲着Delta尖叫，然后四肢着地，继续朝着Delta尾巴下的Owen尖叫。Delta提高了声音，而Owen从他的麻木中被震了出来，笨拙地摸索着他的AK47。如果必要的话，他准备好了保护他自己。

但是随后Blue站了起来。她往后一跳，回过身去扯下了另一片告示板。在恐龙肌肉的功力下，它随着一阵铆钉的砰砰声从墙上脱落下来。她原地转回来，那块木板飞到了Delta和Owen身前的地上。

Blue尖叫一声，扑到木板之上，金色的眼睛冲他闪着光。一只前爪放到了木板上，指爪像也门匕首一样弯曲着。她谨慎地移动手掌，爪子扣紧木板，在木头上留下三道深深的刻痕。用一根爪子，她在三道刻痕下加上了第四道，像树干撑着三根树枝一样。

Owen眨眨眼睛。

这是个新行为……

Blue尖鸣一声，又一次抓紧了木板，弯曲指爪，继续在木头表面刻画。她聚精会神地哼哼着，这回刻了四道竖直的痕迹。再是一道水平的刻痕，连接起一开始四道刻痕的底部。这项工作挑战了她腕部扭转的方式。然后，第五道竖直的刻痕，从水平刻痕上延伸下来。

她转头瞪着他。这是为他而作的。这是为了 _他的_ 方便。

他忍不住从Delta身下滚了出来，用手肘撑着爬向木板以便看的更清楚。这是他见过她展示的最奇怪的行为了。

Delta好奇地嘶嘶着，俯身查看她姊妹的大作，但是Blue没理睬她。她又一次对着Owen尖叫，把爪子放到了第一部分的刻痕上。她的手腕不舒服地扭着，但她成功地画出了一个粗糙的圆圈，把那三道刻痕围在里面。

Owen瞪着木板。是疲惫，他告诉自己。是他太累了。他紧紧闭上眼睛，再睁开，但是那些深深的刻痕没有消失。

Delta低下鼻子仔细检查，像鹦鹉点头一样大幅度地上下移动着头颅。

Owen伸出手。他还记得有一天某个傻瓜把一只粗头黑色马克笔掉进了围场。还没过几秒钟迅猛龙们就注意到了有什么不速之客掉进了它们的领地——没过几分钟它们就意识到了它的用途。不到一小时，每一只迅猛龙都已经愉快地在姊妹们身上涂满了鸦。

但是 _这个_ ——这是个新玩意。

这些不是好动的幼崽们摆弄新玩具时的胡乱涂画。这是其他恐龙从来没干过的事情。五道刻痕。三道刻痕。

他伸开一只手。四道竖直的刻痕，和方向相反的第五道。四根手指，和方向相反的大拇指。

他把伸出的手掌小心翼翼地放在了那记号之上，掌心朝下，手指伸开。他的手不能完全覆盖那些刻痕——他的大拇指实际上不是那么长的。他压下手掌，开裂的木头粗糙地磨蹭着他的皮肤。

“人类。”他出声地说。他指向另外那个三道刻痕的记号。“迅猛龙。”

而那只“迅猛龙”，他发现，被围困在一个粗糙的圆圈之中。被圈养。被监禁。

Blue发出尖叫，他能嗅到她的气息，她捕食者的牙齿上血肉的腥气。他从没离迅猛龙牙齿这么近过。她把头放低到地面，竖瞳收成了一条细线。这一次尖叫直接扑在他的脸上。他明白了。

迅猛龙没有词语语言。它们仅仅学会了几个英语词组，但是这种尖叫有一个对应的词语。就一个，包含了她所有的迷惘和失落，所有的怨气和痛苦。这不是他教过它们的任何一个词语，但是它不用通过教授来理解。他能在她的尖叫里清楚地听到这个词，就好像她把它喊了出来一样。

**为什么么么么么么？**

“Blue……！”

在这最后一声尖叫之后，她瞪着他，沉重地呼吸着，身侧像赛马一样膨胀收缩。突然，她猛地起身，又一次把爪子抠进了木板。Owen赶紧把手抽走，生怕她要对他的胳膊下手。

但是她针对的是那个三道刻痕的符号，她的怒气毫无保留地倾泻出来，指爪不受控制地扑上前，愤怒地撕扯着那个标记，似乎想要把它彻底毁灭，似乎它的存在让她痛苦不堪。木头破裂了，木屑四溅，她冲它发着脾气，用两只前爪抓挠着它，看起来毫不在意像针一样扎进她前爪的木刺。

她会伤到她自己的！

“Blue！”Owen说，伸出手，试图阻止她的毁灭性行为，但是他没能够到她。她猛地撤开身去，几声响亮的脚步之后，她消失了。

“耶稣啊。”Owen说。

他翻身仰躺在地上，精疲力尽。这不可能。这令人难以置信。他刚才看到的绝对都不是真的。他不会相信任何 _说_ 他刚才看到的事情是真的的人。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己正直直地看着一口迅猛龙的牙齿和一对鼻孔。Delta扭过头，从一只大大的金黄色眼睛里面朝下看着他，像鸟一样。她的瞬膜滑动成一个若有所思的眨眼。它们不是狗，它们不理解幽默感——第185课。但是那个眨眼里蕴含了一些深沉的同情一样的东西。

“耶稣基督啊。”他又一次说道。

他意识到，这是她从成为幼崽以来第一次看到他躺着。他意识到，他可能是第一个躺在一头成年的迅猛龙身边，并且没有在几秒钟之内痛苦地 _死掉_ 的人类。

他坐了起来，Delta向后退去，让他能够站起身。他必须跟上Blue。他的手上传来一阵刺痛。他抬起手来，发现刚才在苏铁里滚来滚去时把手割破了。谢天谢地他还有防感染的四环素药剂。他的掌心上有血，手指颤抖。他伸手够到AK47的背带，把它挂到肩上。

远处传来另一声尖叫。

“我们必须跟着她。”Owen说，指了指Blue离开的方向，使用了一个命令语，“ _好——好的_ ，我们要动身了！”

Delta张大嘴巴嘶叫一声，一瘸一拐地向那个方向跛了过去，Owen紧随其后。他不得不小跑着，因为即使是一只一瘸一拐的迅猛龙也比一个双足行走的人类运动得快。他的膝盖发软，几乎撑不起身体的重量。他现在有种暴虐迅猛龙走出围场时他的感觉，有种第一次暴露在迫击炮的轰炸下的感觉。

他胡思乱想着，或许这就是第一批公园管理员发现有些恐龙在产下可孵化的卵时的感觉。或许这就是达尔文的感觉，那么多年以前，当他看着他的小小鸟们，把人类的未来改写成了一个不那么孤独的故事时。

他想把头靠在墙上，让一切随风而去；他想离开这儿，回到他自己的小木屋里，喝着啤酒修他的摩托车。

“那不是恐龙。”他引用了自己的话。

他曾抬头看向暴虐霸王龙，而智慧和疯狂回望着他。

“那不是恐龙。”他耳语道，他自己的话语从遥远的过去返回，折磨着他，困扰着他。说到头，暴虐实际上 _还是_ 一只恐龙。那是一只在隔离环境中长大的迅猛龙，疯狂迷惘，愤怒好斗。他突然想笑，但是及时压住了嗓子眼里即将冒出来的声响，因为恐龙不理解笑声，它们只觉得那是烦人的喘息。他累坏了，接近歇斯底里。

远处传来另一声淡去的尖叫。一只幼年鸸鹋*沿着过道朝他们冲了过来，脚趾拍打着铺满沙砾的地面。它一眼看见了另一只和刚才一样的噩梦生物，赶紧在最后一秒调转方向试图远离Delta。

鸸鹋移动得很快，但是不够快。Delta跳起身来，用猎杀爪攻击了一次。一秒之后那只鸸鹋就已经被她抖下了喉咙。她像老鹰一样仰起头，强壮的双颚开合几次，那只幼年鸸鹋就消失了。她发出一声满意的响鼻-咆哮，又开始小跑起来。

“午饭？”他在她身后叫道，“你接下来要干什么——打印一份旅行日程表吗？”

她咳嗽-吠叫一声，转过了拐角。他赶紧小跑着跟上。

找到Blue并不是一件难事。即使他们听不到她，还有满地的惊慌失措的动物指引他们。这些动物拼命地想要逃离那疯狂天使一般突然出现在它们之中并开始破坏笼子的捕食者，他们只需要向它们远离的方向前进就好了。他们转过一个立着黄铜腔棘鱼雕像的拐角，奔过鸸鹋居住的走廊，正好赶上Blue跳过一个扯破的铁丝栅栏，消失在前方的陡坡上。

“哦不。哦不，不，不。别是那个。”

Owen冲到Delta前面。Blue把告示板扯下来丢到了一边，但是他知道这个展厅。 _每个人_ 都认识这个展厅。它的占用者是从澳大利亚动物园购买的，并因纪念Steve Irwin*而被命名……

“Blue！”他沿着铺满绿草的斜坡向水边喊，“出来！出来，现在！”

她站在斜坡底部，倔强地冲他尖叫。命令对她无用，她拒绝被限制。她明白她在哪里，她在这里的地位，而她绝不接受！

Blue转过身，开始在水边踱步。她正在寻找这个围栏里的居住者，试图把它从笼子里赶出来，就像她吓唬鸸鹋一样让它穿过破碎的栅栏逃离。

她不知道 _这个_ 展厅里的居住者已经有二亿年没被任何东西吓唬住过了。

“Blue！出来，现在！”

她站在伸入水中的水泥码头上，挨着水边转来转去，低头发出一声愤怒的尖叫，尾巴在水面上挥舞着。他看见她身后漂浮的“原木”，一截无辜无害的树干，仅仅是一块毫无生机的木头。

“看在上帝的份上，出来，出来！它就在水里！ _它就在你旁边！_ ”他扑向扭曲的铁栏，踉跄着攀过倒下的篱笆。一团栏杆卡住了Owen的腿，他摔倒在地，缠绕在一堆乱七八糟的铁栏之间。来不及了。

那只鳄鱼猛地跳起，他看见了白色的利齿一闪而过，下一秒Blue就已经向后倒去，一声恐慌的尖鸣，水花四溅。Blue的爪子扣住水泥，她试图转身用猎杀爪猛击进攻者，愤怒的尖叫透过杂乱的水声传来。她扑打着水面，努力地想要摆脱鳄鱼的钳制，但是后者的头骨被厚实的皮甲保护着，她毫无胜算。Delta已经跳过了栅栏，冲过去救助她的姐妹。Owen费力地挣扎过最后几块倒塌的篱笆，顺着草地向下奔去。他举起了AK47。

就在他全力冲刺的时候，那条鳄鱼扭头向后猛扯一下，让Blue失去了平衡。她被击败了，倒下的身体激起一片水花。Delta终于跑到她身边。两只迅猛龙都在尖叫、击打，但是她们的猎杀爪根本不能穿透鳄鱼覆盖皮甲的背部和头骨。那条鳄鱼又扭扯了一下，Blue在极度的恐慌中用两只前爪奋力地扑打，试图让自己的头不被淹没，水面成了白花花的一片。一切都混乱不堪，他听到Delta的尖叫。

“我来了，我来了！”Owen叫道，手指翻动把AK47上到“全自动连发”档。池水冰冷地包裹住他的腿，靴子陷进泥巴，他抬起膝盖拼命奔跑。“我来了，我来了！”他跳到了水泥平台之上，AK47顶着肩膀，毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，子弹呼啸着直击水底。

没有耳部保护，AK47发出的刺耳尖啸像钻头一样刺入他的脑袋，强劲的后坐力几乎顶碎他的骨头。他死扣着扳机，枪口朝下，甚至不知道自己瞄准的是鳄鱼的那一部分——或者子弹能不能穿透水层——但是他必须要试试。7.62毫米子弹一定能让那个怪物受伤松口的！它们必须能！

Blue和Delta在尖叫。冲进他眼睛里的水是红色的，混杂了血液。Owen岔开双腿站稳在水泥码头上，开火，再开火，直到弹夹射空，扳机扣下发出的只是空洞的“咔哒”声。  
他卸下空弹夹，回手想拿另一个——然而一瞬之间，他被一股巨大的力量冲撞得向后倒去。Blue像爆开的酒瓶塞一样冲出水池。她自由了！那爆炸性的撞击落在他肩膀上，让他转了个圈，双脚离开了坚实的地面。冰冷的水哗啦啦地冲上来没过他的头顶。

他挣扎着坐起身，咳出满嘴的泥水。那条鳄鱼还在这里！他在水里扑腾着挪向岸边，但是Delta比他更快一步。她掠过他身边，坚硬的指爪钩住了他的夹克领子，还没等Owen站起身，她已经扯着他往回跑去。Delta尽己所能地冲刺着，把咳嗽不止的Owen整个地拽出了水池。她的“乘客”无助地踢着腿，一路被拉扯过了泥泞的地面。

有那么几秒他只能看见自己踢蹬的靴子和Delta甩来甩去的尾巴尖，还有天上那些因为他过快的移动速度而看起来在旋转扭曲的树枝。

他一接触到草坪，Delta就放开了他。Owen翻身俯卧在肚子上，手脚并用地撑起身，挣扎着用双脚支持自己。一瞬之后他已经完全站了起来，迈开双腿。一人一龙都开始拼命地沿斜坡向上冲去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.沙瓦玛：中东著名街边小吃；  
> 2.古物今生：原文 Where Are They Now. 没查到具体意义就自己意译了一下；  
> 3.“哎呀”：原文Crikey，是澳大利亚土味英语；  
> 4.鸸鹋：长得像鸵鸟的一种鸟类；  
> 5.Steve Irwin：澳洲环保人士与电视节目Discovery的主持人，人称“鳄鱼先生”。


End file.
